Christmas Day Activities
by preston-gal
Summary: So what exactly do they do on christmas day and the build up to it. Slight SMacked and Fiesta.


Just a little Christmas fic that I came up with as I was wondering what everyone did at this time, as the show never shows it. So this is what I think might happen.

* * *

Christmas was always the one time of the year where everyone in the lab went home to their families or in some cases their families came to them. And those people would spend most of December talking about what they are cooking, or how they are going to fit everyone round the table, and to the average person this is normal for Christmas but when you know you aren't going anywhere or having anyone over for dinner these discussion grow very tedious after a couple of years. For Stella this was exactly how she felt. Every year her Christmas Day would be the Eve of Christmas Eve as this was usually the last time the whole team was together before they went their separate ways, so this was when they exchanged their gifts then that was it for Stella. Christmas Day, was usually spent nursing a bottle of wine after going to church(what else do you do alone on Christmas?) or she decided to work depending on whether Mac was in town or Chicago.

This year was no difference Lindsay was planning on going back to Montana while Mac's mother was flying in from Chicago, Don, Adam and Danny were spending their holiday's with their respective families leaving Stella and her bottle of wine.

Time flies in New York City, especially at Christmas, and soon there was only four days until everyone left for their winter break and as of yet Stella had managed to avoid the question 'So Stella, what are you doing for Christmas?' until that very day when everyone was assembled in the break room, warming their cold hands on coffee or doing some last minute planning. It was Adam that asked the offending question, which made everyone stop what they were doing and think. None of them had even considered what Stella was doing for her holidays or for those staying in New York made them feel guilty for not inviting her for dinner with their families. "I'm not sure yet, I'll probably crack open a bottle of wine and watch It's A Wonderful Life" Stella answered simply as she sipped her coffee willing her hands to warm after return from a scene in Central Park, which was covered in about 5"of snow with a temperature of about -30°. The room was silent as they all knew no-one should spend the day alone yet all of them knew she would decline to spend Christmas Day with their families, as she would say, she would feel like she was imposing on them.

Never the less, as Stella walked home, through the light snow drops of the white snowflakes that glistened in the light of the setting sun, she wondered what it would be like to have a constant family to go to during these 'happy' holidays. Back when she was younger maybe 19/20 she would go back to the orphanage to celebrate the 25th December but know she felt out of place and truth was it broke her heart to see so many children without the excitment of getting their favourite toys and very alone, on everyone's favourite day of the year. Maybe one year when her life was a bit more stable and Stella had considered of adopting one of those children but that choice was a couple of years of yet, that was if she didn't meet somebody.

--------

Christmas Day was nearly over when Stella's phone mysteriously received a text message from Mac saying to meet him at the ice rink in Central Park, at 11pm, for 'some fun' as he had put it. This made Stella very curious indeed, she would've thought that he and his mother would have gone to sleep by now probably infront of the fire, very idyllic she thought but Mac's mother was old and from experiance Stella knew she didn't last very long after a glass or two of wine much to Stella's relief, there are some women who have too mcuh to say and surprisingly she was one of them. Maybe that was why Mac was so quiet, as a child he never got the opportunity to speak.

Stella put on her winter jacket, scarfs, gloves and a hat before grabbing her almost brand new skates and heading back out into the briske New York winter and over to the central park ice rink.

"Mac?" Stella asked quietly as she approached a hooded figure standing beside the entrance to the ice,

"Glad you could come, Stel," Mac replied smiling at his friend, who was looking very preplexed,

"Why?"

"We thought you could use some company on Christmas Day," Mac replied as he took off his blade guards and stepped onto the slippery surface of the ice,

"We?" Stella asked as she put on her skates,

"Well you didn't think that ice skating was my idea did you?" Mac laughed pointing to a small group of lads who were racing and showing off their hockey skills on the other side of the rink

"Okay, I'll admit that skating isn't your forte but I honestly didn't expect everyone here, you should be with your families" Stella said as she stepped onto the ice, grateful that her firends were willing to give up some of their time to spend it with her but also feeling a slight pang of guilt that she had dragged them away from their families. Mac ever the gentleman offered his hand to her, and she excepted as they skated, a little unconvincingly, towards the boys.

"Merry Christmas Stel!" Flack yelled as he saw them approach,

"Merry Christmas to you," Stella smiled, "I'm guessing this was yours and Danny's concoction,"

"Guilty. But we know you like it so we thought what better way to celebrate the day," Flack replied,

"Thank-you," Stella whispered, skating over to Flack and giving him a hug, pulling away just in time to see Mac fall as he tried to race Hawkes.

"Mac's not a skater is he," Flack whisper, Stella bit her lip to bite back the laughter and she shook her head,

"Not in the slightest."

"So I've got some turkey leftover and christmas pudding back at my apartment, if you want some festive food?" Don said blushing slightly but, if she noticed he would blame the cold,

"Sure, turkey is no fun when your on your own,"

"Good. Now come on, I think I'm gonna freeze if we are gonna stand here any longer," Flack laughed grabbing Stella's hand before skating off, dragging his friend with him.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, and slightly crap but oh well I just had to write it. Now please review!


End file.
